thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cora Nightcaster
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Information Name: Cora Nightcaster Age: 17 District: 8 Height: 5'8 Weapon: Cora isn't very well trained with weapons, but she can fair well with one type of weapon. She is very good with small knives or needles for that fact. She hasn't trained at all with knives, but she used them in her everyday life cutting fabrics and seams. But Cora is very good with needles and getting them into hard to reach areas, on fabric of course. In the games if there are needles though she would prefer to grab a larger oe so it would kill the tribute faster so they wouldn't suffer. Strengths: Cora is very good a sewing and weaving fabrics and literally anything. One day when she was bored she made a small place-mat out of old hair from her dog that she colected. Other than that she is average at everything else really. She isn't fast, but she isn't super slow. She isn't huge and buff, just strong. And she doesn't really know how to swim, but she is a quick learner so she would most likely catch on quickly. Weaknesses: Cora doesn't really have a huge weakness, but she does tend to keep to herself most of the time, so she wouldn't really be that good at forming alliances with people that don't have similar personality characteristics as she has. Again she isn't the best swimmer. Personality: Cora is an intoverted person who tends to keep to herself. She does talk to people, and she does enjoy getting to know people, but sometimes she just prefers to keep to herself, which leads some people to think that she is deceptive. Which in a way she is, just not in the way that people would think she is. Cora is also a very nice and kind person, she will go out of her way to do things properly when asked, but won't make any attempt to do things if nobody tells her to do something. Cora can get a little defensive when someone is being rude to her or a close friend and argue with the person. She is also very strongly opinionated and finds courage from other people. Backstory: Cora grew up in the fine District of 8. She had a small family. It was just her, her mother and her dog named Percy. Cora and her mother are very similar in personality, inverted and likes to keep to themselves. Cora and her mother actually look fairly similar. They have the same light brown hair with blonde highlights in them and they have the same lips, but Cora has the eyes of her father, which she never met. Cora's mother had Cora at the young age of 18. Once her father found out that her mother was pregnant, he left her by herself. They never saw each other again. Which left Cora's mother to raise a baby, her family didn't like the idea of her having a child but Cora's mother went through with the pregnancy, and good thing too. Cora was the best thing that happened to her. Throughout Cora's life her mother taught her to sew and to weave different kinds of materials and fabrics. A few years went by and by the age of 11, Cora had mastered the skill of making clothing. Five years went by and Cora dropped out of school. Cora's mother was very dissapointed in her, but didn't stop her because she knew that Cora was getting old enough to make her own decisions. Cora opened a clothing making buisness that she bought fabric in the local market of District 8 and then made clothing. Most of her neighbors wore her clothing since she didn't make the cost of the clothing high at all. Everything that Cora owns clothing wise was made by her. When Cora was reaped everything changed and she knew she had to try to win to get back to her mother. Games 1. 2. 3. Category:Reaped Category:District 8 Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters